fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mercutio Marchege
Yatagarasu (ヤタガラス "八咫烏" Yatagarasu) / Mercutio Marchege (マキューシオ マルケージ Makyūshio Marukēji): appears as the antagonist in the first movie of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Movie: Yatagarasu, The Shikigami of Shadow!, and he is the character and parallel version of "Romeo X Juliet". As Yatagarasu, he was a black three-legged raven-like Shikigami-Fairy, his sentences is "~ Kage" ("~ Shadow" in English dub), he is known as the "Shikigami of Shadow" (影の式神 Kage no Shikigami) and his Supernatural Element is Darkness. Appearance: In his civilian form, his outfit is come from an archer warrior, wearing a cloak with a hood that covers his head. He wore a mantle on his back, leather trousers. Brown boots and long brown gloves. He had a black three-legged raven-like birthmark on his back, sign that he is the Shikigami-Fairy. As Yatagarasu, he looks like as a black three-legged raven-like Shikigami-Fairy. He was wearing a cloak with a hood, and a mask that covers his face, he wore also a mantle on his back. His raven wings are provided with silver daggers (similar from Suzaku's wings). He possessed a giant bow on his back and ammunition of arrows in a bag, and a raven's tail. He had three bells attached to his three legs. His appearance is inspired on the Three-Legged Raven and an archer warrior. Personality: Mercutio was a hysterical and dark-hearted man. He was arrogant, selfish and ambitious. He can be very cynical, unsociable and violent, who does not feel remorse and who enjoys suffering others by acting in a millenarian way, just as Mercutio had mistreated Hermione who was constantly crying to force her to harden, then abandoned Hermione to her unjust fate in childhood. For him, loving and accepted others only causes him to suffer due to the bullying and violence as a child. Mercutio also hated children, especially their crying and tears. However, he was very afraid that they would take pity and compassion for him, because he was very afraid of feeling betrayed and abandoned again. Mercutio despised human beings partly for their selfishness, despite being a human reincarnated like Hermione. He is unable of to have feelings or loving anyone. Mercutio wanted to conquer the world and kill everyone they rejected him because he had lived an unhappy childhood since his father abandoned him after his mother's death, and that other children are afraid and persecuted him. He went crazy and hysterical when he mentioned his dark past to Hermione, but she will understand that Mercutio was like herself due to her similar past, Hermione refuses to kill him and felt empathy for him. Mercutio is very coveted by the Immortal Blood from Hermione to make him immortal and become the most powerful, which is the reason why he had kidnapped her. But with Taiyou Amaterasu defeat Mercutio, he was dying in Hermione's knees, she began to cry by pouring her Healing Tears on his wounded body, and become a gentle and kind benevolent man was once. Note he had a crush on Hermione and kissed on the cheek that had to annoy her and make Tybalt jealous. History: Past in Previous Incarnation 400 Years ago: In the past, Mercutio is an ambitious, arrogant and sly noble who wishes to become Leontes's heir due to his apparent resentment of his father, Titus Marchege. Mercutio despised on the common people. But after being adopted as Leontes's new heir where his father, Titus has been killed by Leontes that traumatized him and later leads to insanity. Leontes accepts Mercutio as his new heir but with the condition to go hysterical, leading him to stabbed Leontes as Juliet and Tybalt commands their surrendered. Current Reincarnation and Sad Childhood: 400 years after spending the horrible life at Yomi and being tortured by Leontes who is the god himself, Mercutio will eventually be reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, and hope to take revenge on him. Unfortunately even after being reincarnated, Mercutio was never able to live happily because indeed after his mother died by commit suicide after learning that Mercutio was a youkai, and his father Titus had abandoned him as Mercutio as a child, he had passed his sad childhood affected by loneliness and hate so other children are afraid of him because of his supernatural powers, leading Mercutio to kill them and hating humans that seeing them as scornful and selfish. Becoming Yatagarasu: the Shikigami of Shadow: . Relationships: Marchege Family: Titus Marchege: Mercutio's father, he had a very tense relationship with him. According to Mercutio, Titus was a drunkard who had a strong fondness for alcohol. On Mercutio's birth and reincarnation as a Shikigami-Fairy, Titus was ashamed and scared of him, and considered him a monster. Following the death of his mother, Titus will abandon Mercutio as a child, who makes him devote ferocious hatred to his father. During the events in the first movie, Mercutio vowed to kill him by revenge. But eventually will be reconciled with his father thanks to the Precures. Unnamed mother: She was Mercutio's deceased mother, she dies tragically when Mercutio is a child. She has been commit suicide as she was ashamed after learned that Mercutio was born as a youkai. Frenemies: Romeo Candore Van De Montague: Hermione De Borromeo/Suzaku: 400 years ago in previous lives, she and Mercutio get along very well as close friends, until when Romeo was exiled by his father. Alerted by the landslide at the mine, Hermione runs to ask Mercutio for the repatriation of Romeo, to no avail. Since then, Mercutio no longer has any interest for Hermione (who is unaware of his sudden change). In current reincarnations 400 years later, it was revealed that in the first movie, he was actually Hermione's first childhood friend before abandoning her in a fire from the village of Naples that forged her fierce resentment against Mercutio, and will seek to avenge against him. 10 years later, he came to kidnap Hermione in order to seize her Immortal Blood to make him immortal. Hermione was preparing to kill Mercutio, but the visions of their dramatic childhoods appeared in her mind stops her for killing him while shows her empathy towards Mercutio. However, they managed to defeat him. Mercutio was dying in Hermione's knees, she began to cry by pouring her Healing Tears on his wounded body, he began to reconcile and become friends again. He had a crush on Hermione and kissed on the cheek that had to annoy her and make Tybalt jealous. Abilities / Powers: Transformations Mercutio can be transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy with his own will. Into the transformation sequence with the dark motif as background, Mercutio draws with his fingers a pentagram and the kanji "闇 (Yami)", while the purple seal appears under from Mercutio, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, he gains his raven wings are provided with silver daggers on his back. Then, his body turned into a black raven with a mask that covered his face. A giant bow and ammunition of arrows in a bag are appeared on his back. He had his three raven legs that replaced his human legs and thus three bells attached on them. His appearance is inspired on the Three-Legged Raven and an archer warrior. Hybrid-form Mercutio can be transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy with his own will. Into the transformation sequence with the dark motif as background, Mercutio draws with his fingers a pentagram and the kanji "闇 (Yami)", while the purple seal appears under from Mercutio, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, he gains his raven wings are provided with silver daggers on his back. A giant bow and ammunition of arrows in a bag are appeared and taken them. Finally, the raven's tail appeared and the transformation sequence is complete. She can used her attacks such as the Dark Archery. Attacks: Dark Archery: Black Arrow (暗い弓道: 黒矢印 Kurai Kyūdō: Kuro Yajirushi) - Yatagarasu drew a black arrow that formed a black sphere in a point of the black arrow towards his target. Raven's Feather (烏の羽 Karasu no Hane) - Yatagarasu flapping his raven wings to throw raven feathers to target his enemy, the raven feathers grows from his wings after use. Shadow Dagger (影短剣 Kage Tanken) - The silver daggers from his wings are covered by shadows, then Yatagarasu flapping his wings to throw shadow daggers to target his enemy, the silver daggers grows from his wings after use. Accuracy Eye (精度の目 Seido no Me) - Yatagarasu used his right eye to be able to analyze his target and make his attacks more effective and never miss his target. Swarm of Black Crows (黒烏の群れ Kurou no Mure) - Yatagarasu uses a swarm of black crows to fight at his side. Etymology: Marchege (マルケージ) - This surname has no special meaning. Mercutio (マキューシオ) - Mercutio is a character from the tragedy of William Shakespeare, "Romeo and Juliet". It is one of the few inhabitants of Verona to belong neither to Capulet nor Montaigu, which allows him to float freely around the two houses. He is a friend of Romeo and Benvolio, and relative of Prince Escalus and Count Pâris. His name meaning in Latin, "Related to the god Mercury", and translates in Italian of "Mercuzio". Yatagarasu (ヤタガラス "八咫烏") - "Yatagarasu" meaning in Japanese, "Three-legged Raven". This is the name of a raven of the Japanese mythology of Shinto inspiration. Yatagarasu would have guided the Emperor Jimmu in the Kumano Region to Yamato. It is the incarnation of the sun. Yatagarasu has three legs: One represents the sky (gods of the sky and the earth), another the earth (natural environment) and the third the humans. It symbolizes the unification of God and nature and people, and has the same origin as the sun. Songs: Mercutio's voice actor, Kakihara Tetsuya, has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Singles: * Black Raven * Locked Into a Dark Cage Trivia: * Yatagarasu was the first mascot to used the darkness. * He was the first to being a Raven-like mascot. * The "Shadow Dagger" and the "Raven's Feather" from Yatagarasu are similar of the "Blazing Kunai" and the "Burning Shuriken" from Suzaku. * His seiyuu, Kakihara Tetsuya who voiced also Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, who appeared also in A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure. Gallery: Chara Profile: Mercutio Marchege aka Yatagarasu.png|Mercutio Marchege / Yatagarasu: the Shikigami of Shadow (Romeo X Juliet) Mercutio Marchege.png|Mercutio Marchege (Civilian form) Yatagarasu.png|Yatagarasu Other Pictures: Teasing Mercutio.jpg|Teasing Mercutio Mercutio and Romeo.jpg|Mercutio and Romeo Mercutio and Leontes.jpg|Mercutio and Leontes (Flashback in the first movie) Mercutio traumatised and and inclined in front of Leontes.jpg|Mercutio traumatised and and inclined in front of Leontes (Flashback in the first movie) Mercutio enters insanity after killing Leontes.jpg|Mercutio enters insanity after killing Leontes (Flashback in the first movie) Polls Attacks: What is your favorite Mercutio Marchege/Yatagarasu's attack? Dark Archery: Black Arrow Raven's Feather Shadow Dagger Accuracy Eye Swarm of Black Crows Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Movies Category:Main Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Mascots